Super Smash Shenanigans
by Xane Kudo
Summary: Isabelle has now joined the Super Smash Family! Things seem to be looking up for her...if it wasn't for the fact that her roommate, Palutena, seems to be quite obsessed with a certain blue hair Princess. Adding the fact that she, herself, falls for a certain blue hedgehog (among other things), and we've merely scratched the surface of what goes on inside the Smash Mansion.
1. Chapter 1

I really should put a new chapter for Blazblue Inc...but this idea was just too much to pass up. Enjoy!

* * *

Twas a new day at the Smash Mansion.

With the announcement of a new Super Smash Bros coming out, that meant a lot of new things.

Most notably, new smashers to come and join in on the fun.

"So this is the Smash Mansion. It looks quite lovely." Said one of the latest of the Smash Gang, Isabelle.

Isabelle is a dog. A dog that's peppy and adorable. Like...diabetically adorable.

What the hell is she doing here, again? Oh yeah, everyone loves her.

Oh Nintendo. Only you could make a cute cinnamon bun like Isabelle punch Mario and Cloud Strife off a Mega Man stage...and enjoy it.

"I can't wait to meet all of the other Smashers here! The mayor hasn't told me much about them, but he really seems to love it here." She said to herself as she put a paw to her chin. "So they must be nice." She concluded, but then gulped nervously.

"At least, I hope so…"

* * *

While walking down the hall, she looked at the many rooms that occupied the area. They were all labeled with various symbols, each belonging to different Smashers. Some of the doors had two different symbols on them, with the names of each person underneath.

"So we're rooming with each other? That's...odd." She said. "This is quite the big mansion. Surely, everyone could have their own rooms, right?"

As she walked to her destination, which was a room shared with someone named Palutena, she nearly crashed into one of the Smashers...and her heart skipped a beat once she got a look at who she crashed into.

"Oh my…" She gasped as she cover her mouth in shock.

In front of her was...well, to her, it was like if K.K. Slider was taller...and blue...and had shoes...and his dreaminess had multiplied tenfold.

Also, if he had quills and green eyes with a cocky smirk.

"Oh hey there. I'm sorry, I didn't see you there." Sonic said, flashing his ever present smile, sending the secretary's heart aflutter. "Excuse me." He said as he sped past her.

And all Isabelle could do was just watch him blow past her. His voice was just so...gorgeous!

"Oh no, I'm sorry…" She muttered, too dazed to even noticed that he wasn't there anymore.

* * *

After some time of fantasizing about Sonic (and having some rather...inappropriate thoughts about him, her and honey along the way) she finally made it to her destination.

"Welp, this is it…" She said as she knocked on the door. "I hope this Palutena person is nice. I would love to try and get along with her." She then held her face in her hands as she blushed.

"And maybe she can tell me more about that spiky blue hedgehog…"

After a minute, Isabelle noticed that no one answered the door. She knocked again.

"Is she there? I don't want to be rude and just walk in without her knowledge." She said as she waited again, but no one answered the door.

"Well...this is troublesome…" she muttered as she placed her paw on the door, nearly falling over as it ended up opening.

"What the...it's open?" Isabelle questioned as she slowly opened the door all the way and walked inside. The room was completely dark, with the window blinds blocking out the sunlight and the lights off.

"Oh...it's so dark in here." She said, trying to find the light switch on the way. She eventually found what she was looking for.

"Oh, here it is!" She said as she flipped the switch...and her jaw dropped at what she saw as the room illuminated.

There were pictures everywhere...and I mean EVERYWHERE. Like...jeez there were a lot.

On the walls.

On the ceiling.

On the doors.

On the blinds.

On the beds.

Everywhere, meng.

And they all had one thing in common: they were of a female.

Specifically, one of the Smashers.

Said Smasher was named Lucina.

And the pictures were of her doing various things, none of them even looking like she was facing the camera.

There was one of her eating a sandwich, one of her fighting Link, and one of her in nothing but a towel, like she had just come out of the bath.

That one...had a singular wall dedicated to just her in a towel from various different angles, none of which she noticed.

The beds were covered with her pictures as well, like the blankets and even the pillow cases.

There were even mini figures of her on the desks and needless to say, she was dressed in different outfits. Some were normal...and others were so risque that poor Isabelle's face was bright red from seeing such skimpy outfits.

That didn't stop that one small lewd part of her mind thinking of a certain blue hedgehog's happy reaction to her wearing such clothing.

In fact, Isabelle was so shocked, that she didn't hear the door closing behind her and the person who walked inside coming up to her.

"Oh, hello. You must be Isabelle." The voice said, sounding like a woman.

Isabelle turned around to see a woman with long green hair standing behind her. She had a smile on her face and a shirt that read "Lucina's Property" in big bright letters with an arrow pointing to her face.

"I'm Palutena, your roommate. I do hope we get along." She said as she held out her hand.

Isabelle, still in shock, timidly reached out to shake the other woman's hand when Palutena suddenly retracted it and put out her left hand instead. "Oh, sorry. Here, shake this hand." She said with a sheepish grin.

Isabelle compiled and shook the other woman's hand. "Um...I hope we get along as well…" She finally said. She was still in shock because of the numerous Lucina pictures and memorabilia around the room.

Sensing her surprised look, Palutena patted her shoulder. "So...you must be surprised that I have all of this in here, right?"

Isabelle just nodded.

"Well...no one knows about this. No one. Not even Pit or Pittoo." Palutena stated. "And yes, that means Lucina as well.

That broke Isabelle out of her stupor. "Wait...you mean...Ms. Lucina doesn't know about any of this?"

"Oh my, no!" Palutena exclaimed. "If she did...well, that would be troublesome, now would it?"

 _Very troublesome_. Isabelle thought.

"But...I can't help it. Ever since I've met her, I've had this...obsession with her!" Palutena said, her mouth beginning to drool. "She's just so...PERFECT!"

The goddess sighed as she flopped on her bed, her hand running across one of the Lucina's pictures.

"I still remember when it happened…"

* * *

Palutena was walking down the hall, when she saw Lucina walking past her.

"Good day, Lady Palutena." Lucina greeted.

* * *

"And that was the exact moment when when she captured my heart…" Palutena finished reminiscing.

"...that's it? From a...simple greeting?" Isabelle questioned.

"THAT GREETING MADE MY HEART EXPLODE WITH JOY!" The goddess yelled with enthusiasm, nearly causing the poor secretary to have a heart attack.

"Oh, you should've hear her. Every word...nay, every _syllable_ she said was like a thousand arrows filling my entire body with her essence. It was like a new kind of life support...and it was addicting." Palutena sighed with content as she grabbed a Lucina plush and gazed at it lovingly. "I still remember those words. They give me such...life. Such fulfillment. Such happiness!" She squealed as she kicked her legs like a young school girl.

Isabelle could only watch as the goddess acted like a young girl in love. What made it especially odd was that she saw how Palutena acted before: divine, but a jokester at the same time. She acted like a true goddess.

This...was not that same woman. This was not that same goddess.

This...was someone else.

"Oh, Isabelle. How I wish I could just tell her that I love her…" Palutena said. "But I cannot. She's of a universal beauty...and I'm just a lowly goddess. How could she ever love someone as low as me?!"

Isabelle was about to answer that when an alarm went off.

 **Time to change fate! Time to change fate! Time to change fate! Time to change fate! Time to change fate! Time to cha-**

Palutena shut the alarm off and pulled out a camera. "Oh, it's about that time!"

"What time?" Isabelle asked. "And what was that alarm?"

"Oh, that's my Lucina stalking alarm. It goes off when it's time for me to stalk Lucina." Palutena answered as if it was nothing wrong with that. "Everyday, without fail. I also use this camera to capture pictures of her and print the best ones to put on the walls."

"You what?!" Isabelle yelled. "You stalk Lucina?!"

"Well, duh! It's my favorite hobby...right after masturbating to her, of course." Palutena stated as if it was normal. "Why do you think I let you shake my left hand? My right one is my Lucina Loving hand."

Isabelle looked like she was about to hurl.

"Anyway, if you can, please don't tell anyone about my Lucina obsession. Please!" Palutena pleaded.

Isabelle looked at the goddess with an disgusted look on her face. Clearly, when she came to the Smash Mansion, she expected her roommate to be all divine and nearly unapproachable and to show her the ropes about Smash Bros.

She did _not_ expect to see the same goddess obsess over a single woman, to the point of doing such...wrong things with her hands and treating it all like it's normal.

So she put her foot down.

"And why should I do that?!" Isabelle demanded.

In an instant, Palutena tossed a few photographs at the secretary.

Said photographs...were of Sonic.

In a towel.

Just fresh out of the shower.

With...a certain body part of him in full view.

"I've got plenty more of those. If you help me get more pictures of Lucina, I can give you as much as you want." Palutena said as she held the other photos in her hand.

In an instant, Isabelle grabbed the goddess's hand, her nose dripping blood from seeing a nude Sonic.

Well...as nude as Lewd Sonic Fans always make him.

"Lead the way, Lady Palutena."

* * *

It's 3:30 am...bed time...fix maybe later...


	2. Chapter 2

We're still going with this? ...ok, fine. **You're in for a Wild Ride**.

* * *

Isabelle, in hindsight, should've thought twice about helping Palutena stalk Lucina in exchange for HD quality photos of Sonic's wing-wacker.

Sure it was rather beautiful to look at, and sure it was about the size of her arm (then again, she is pretty smol), but she never thought that she would be hiding in the bushes with a crazed stalker that was also a goddess to wait on a certain blue-haired sword wielding princess to come by just for that.

"So...why are we hiding here, again?" Isabelle asked. She wiped her forehead since it was pretty hot outside.

That or Incineroar spun into the Sun again. Or was that Ken? Maybe it was Roy. Could've been Mario.

Nah, he's too busy trying to get Peach away from Cloud.

Or was it Bowser? No wait, Charizard!

Oh nevermind, it was Pichu. She's been hanging around with Toon Link way too much lately.

"Because Lucina's going to come by with a huge burger and eat it, and once she does, we'll take all sorts of photos!" Palutena explained as she handed Isabelle a camera. "I'll take photos from here and you take them from above. Every five seconds we go to another angle and take more photos. We'll keep doing this until she leaves."

Isabelle nodded hesitantly as she took the camera. "How do you know she'll be coming here?"

Palutena shrugged. "I just used a sacred item to predict the future. No biggie."

Isabelle hoped that it was no biggie. "And...how long will she be staying?"

Palutena...just smiled a huge smile. "Does it matter?"

Isabelle didn't want to answer...but did anyway. "...y-yes?"

Suddenly, several photos of Sonic's wing-wacker slapped Isabelle in the face. It excited her, terrified her, pleased her, and scarred her at the same time.

"Shush! Here she comes!" Palutena said as she got into position...after tossing poor Isabelle into the tree to get her into position.

* * *

Lucina was walking up to the tree with a greasy bag in her hands. The aroma coming from the bag filled her nostrils with the pleasant smell of freshly cooked beef.

That was the first and hopefully only time she ate through her nose since the aroma grew a hand and shoved beef up her nose. She then body slammed the aroma after giving it a Gachi Suplex.

Now she had her burger to munch on, and this burger only costed her the very low price of $64. For something that grows hands and shoves beef up people's noses, it was also said that one taste of this burger gave wish granting properties.

Hence, why Lucina had it. She wanted her wish, damn it!

Also, her wish was to grow boobs.

Before she could munch on her delicious BURGER, she looked to the left. She saw Luigi, Chrom and Snake breakdancing.

Her father's moves were awe-inspiring.

She looked to the right. She saw Robin doing Yoga with Sheik and Wii Fit Trainer.

Her mother showcased unseen flexibility.

She looked up. She saw Pit flying around with Jigglypuff on his back.

They were sniped down by Daisy.

She looked down. She saw Bayonetta and Ryu getting it on.

Right next to Donkey Kong.

And also Diddy Kong.

I'm not rhyming because it'll take too long.

Just know that Ryu has a big dong.

And now they're all gone.

After confirming that no one was around, she took out the burger. It was still salty from losing.

Then, she opened her mouth…

...and shoved the entire thing into her mouth and chewed it all with the derpiest expression ever.

* * *

"Ok, now!" Palutena whispered loudly as she started taking multiple photos, prompting Isabelle to do the same.

* * *

5 hours and plenty of photos later, Lucina finally left.

"...huff...pant…pant...five...hours…" Isabelle wheezed as she collapsed on the floor.

"Yeah, I know! Five whole hours!" Palutena exclaimed as she wiped her forehead. "That must be a new record for me! My previous record was four, since I passed out from seeing how perfect she was. At this rate, my 24 hour Lucina Marathon will come to fruition!"

Isabelle gawked. 24 Hours...of stalking Lucina.

"Anyway, thanks for the help! Here's your pay." Palutena threw several photos of Sonic at Isabelle. "I'll be counting on you again, Belle. I'm going to get something to eat. See you back in our room." she concluded as she left, skipping along the way.

Isabelle looked down at her prize and sighed. She wasn't sure that she could do any more of this, even if the photos of Sonic gave her NSFW thoughts.

"Oh, hey Isabelle. What's up?"

And now they made her think that Sonic was talking to her in his oh so angelic voice. Surely, taking pictures of Lucina had made her delirious. She needed to rest.

"Hm? Are those pictures of...me?"

Isabelle froze. As it turned out, it really was Sonic talking to her in his oh so angelic voice, and not only was Sonic talking to her, but he was also touching her shoulder...and he was right next to her...looking at the photos of...him...and his wing...wack...er...

...oh shit.

"Wait...is that-"

Before he could say any more, Isabelle shoved him away, grabbed all the photos and ran for the hills while screaming like a madwoman.

She also barreled into Lucario and Inkling Girl while they were sucking face, making them crash and fall with ragdoll physics.

What a clumsy girl.


	3. Chapter 3

So who wants another chapter? You? You?! **YOU?!** _**YOU?!**_ _**OR MAYBE YOU?!**_

* * *

It's been a couple of weeks since Isabelle arrived at the Smash Mansion, and boy...those were some days, eh?

Ever since she met her roommate, Palutena, she found herself running around like crazy trying to take pictures of Lucina. Half of the time, she would be pulled from her current activity to accompany the crazy goddess in her endeavors.

Like when she was eating.

And when she was pooping.

And when she was in the shower.

And when she was pooping.

And when she was sleeping.

And when she was pooping.

And when she was peeing.

And when she was pooping.

But worst of all…

When she was reading.

That _really_ made her day, you know?

As for her confrontation with Sonic when he saw the pictures of her, she stayed out of his sight and ignored him out of embarrassment...and from not wanting to see him nude in the flesh.

Too late for that, I think.

Currently, Isabelle was hiding in the bushes to hide from Sonikku, who had been trying to talk to her for the last couple of weeks.

What she didn't count on was Lucas being in the same spot, hiding for his own reasons.

"Hello, Lucas. How are you?" Isabelle said, trying to make small talk with the timid boy.

She got a sigh in response. "Tired...from running."

"Oh my." Isabelle answered. "Why, if I may ask?"

Before she could get her answer, someone...or something...popped into the bushes.

It was a Luma, but this one was very different from the numerous ones that Rosalina would have during her battles.

This one...was pink.

With eyelashes.

And a bow.

Which meant this one was clearly a female.

So Lumas now have genders. Looks like I just assumed this one's!

She looked to the left, saw Isabelle, 'spat' in her direction (which was just her spitting a star bit at the secretary), then looked to her right, saw Lucas...and squealed in delight as she nuzzled the poor boy.

"H-Hey, Luna! S-Stop it!" He pleaded, trying to keep the Luma away, but it did nothing as she stuck onto him like glue.

Then the bushes opened again...revealing the one individual that always accompanied the Lumas.

One Rosalina.

And she looked straight at Lucas and the pink Luma...stared for literally 1 minute...without blinking...and stared some more...without blinking...then inched ever so closer…

Then she grabbed Lucas and dragged him away, with Luna following behind, all while the boy screamed "Noooooo!" and something along the likes of "I don't want to clean my butt again!"

I have no clue, do you?

No? I thought so. Isabelle thought the same thing, it seems.

But before she could say a word, the bushes ripped open once more, revealing a creature we know as Palutena, and she looked mighty distraught.

" **ISABELLE! EMERGENCY! THERE'S NO TIME!** " She screamed as she grabbed Isabelle's top knot. " **COME ON! GET THE CAR! WE GOTTA GO!** " Then ran off as she pulled Isabelle along.

...only for that one Isabelle to stay in her same spot, but lacking her signature top knot.

* * *

One potentially wasted scene later, Isabelle was sitting next to Palutena.

"Um...so what's the emergency?" The doggo asked.

The goddess grabbed Isabelle's face, pulled her extremely close to her, cheeks touching, and dramatically pointed her finger out.

" _ **THERE~**_ " She breathed.

Isabelle looked at what Palutena was pointing at, and saw...Lucina talking to Wolf. That was...unusual, but nothing alarming.

They both also happen to be wearing swimsuits.

Isabelle had to admit that Lucina had a nice figure, even if she was boobless.

As for Wolf…

Taking a massive amount of effort to not look at the other doggo that she, for some reason, wanted to get Sonic, have them both grab her, bend her over a table, and then have them both go to town with her into next Gen...and then wonder why and how did she even think of that, she glanced over at Palutena.

Said Palutena was on the ground, blood oozing from her nose and mouth with the most content expression on her face while a mysterious light hovered over her.

"Ahh! Palutena!" She shrieked as she ran over to the mostly dead goddess. Before she could do anything, Palutena's body started to vanish. Then some mysterious words popped up over her now dead body.

 **I'M FINISHED!** The words read.

Then Palutena's body was gone...for about three seconds before she came back.

"Oh, hey Belle. What's up?" She greeted like nothing had happened.

Isabelle just stared in awe, wondering what just happened. "Did...you just die?" She questioned.

"Er-yup!" Palutena answered casually. "8th time this week, actually."

Isabelle was afraid of questioning the other seven times, though she had a feeling that Lucina was behind them all.

"Yep, Lucina was the reason for the other seven times!" Palutena said, as if reading the poor doggo's mind. "I mean...my goodness, that woman must be trying to end me. I wouldn't mind, however…"

"I...see…" Isabelle replied. "A-Anyway...what's this...emergency you were talking about earlier?"

Palutena's eyes widened as she pounded her palm. "Oh right! That! Well…" She then pointed at Lucina and Wolf, who were sitting by the pool area. Then she took a deep breath before bellowing, **"WHO THE F**K DOES WOLF THINK HE IS TALKING TO LUCINA, EH?! THAT LITTLE F**KER CAN GO FLUCK HIMSELF! WHY I OUGHTA-"**

And so for 15 minutes straight, Palutena proceeded to call Wolf every little word in the book.

Literally.

The book was about 600 pages long, and Palutena described him as every. Single. One.

Isabelle was both amazed and scared.

"And thus, I have a plan! That plan involves you!" Palutena said as she pointed at the poor secretary.

"Oh, o-ok." Isabelle replied. "S-So...what's the p-plan?"

Her answer...was just Palutena giving her a kind smile.

* * *

"...and that's the story of how I lost my eye." Wolf said.

"I see." Lucina said. "That's quite a story. Do you...regret it?"

Wolf scratched his chin. "Not really. I find it as a reminder of how things can randomly happen at any moment. Lets me know that I have to be on my guard at any moment from anything."

At that moment, a body flew towards the duo, landing right between them.

"What the-" They both yelled before they got a good look at the person.

They saw that it was Isabelle.

"Isabelle?!" Lucina said.

"What?!" Wolf said.

Then suddenly, dozens of photos shot out from where Isabelle came from.

Said pictures were of Wolf.

Said pictures of Wolf was him in the nude.

Along with a caption on each on.

Said captions described him in...rather risque detail and what the writer wanted him to do to them and vice versa.

Then a voice shouted.

" **ISABELLE TOTALLY WANTS YOU TO PLOW THROUGH HER VIRGIN RICE FIELDS, WOLF!"**

Lucina gasped.

Wolf looked at Isabelle with a shocked expression.

Isabelle blue-screen.

Palutena was happy.

You're confused.

I don't care.

Something something about Peach's underwear...

In Cloud's room.

* * *

After a lengthy explanation (and reluctance to not admit that Palutena was on to something), Isabelle was finally done.

"Well, that went well." Palutena said as she emerged out from behind the bushes, beaming.

The doggo could only give the goddess a cross look.

"...go f**k yourself."

* * *

Later that evening, in the showers.

"...so there was a prank earlier today about Isabelle wanting me to totally pound her." Wolf commented.

"Really?" Sonic asked.

"Yeah. Even had the pics to prove it." Wolf answered. "Lots of nudes and stuff. Dunno how she got them or when she even took them."

"That's funny." Sonic said. "Same thing happened to me. Isabelle had some of my pics, nudes as well. Before I could ask about them, she took off."

"...really now?" Wolf said.

"Yeah…" Sonic replied.

A moment of silence took over them.

"...So you think she wants to do both of us?"

"As long as we can go until next Gen."

* * *

ᕕ( ᐛ )ᕗ


End file.
